Nem tudo é para sempre
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Mas sempre há aquele que paga mais. One-shot - Shaggy's centred fic


_**Summary:** __Mas sempre há aquele que paga mais._

___**Disclaimer:** Scooby-Doo não me pertence, e sim a Hanna-Barbera. Mas o Scooby é meu!_

___**Beta:** Srta. Abracadabra._

___

* * *

-  
_

_**Nem tudo é para sempre**_

_**-  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Era tudo branco, impecavelmente branco. Cheirando a formol, com gosto de gelatina incolor. Um homem de branco parado na porta com papeis nas mãos. Queria que o local não fosse aquele, tão sem-graça. Tão sem-detalhes.

Lembrava-se de como ele gostava de tudo bagunçado, colorido, alegre. Sabia muito bem de como ele gostaria que mantivesse um sorriso no rosto e que carregasse um grande bolo nas mãos, com cheiro de biscoitos caninos. Um monte de balões, um monte de hot-dog, um monte de gente.

Mas tudo era branco, arrumado, triste. Salsicha não tinha sorrisos, bolos ou biscoitos. Não havia nem fantasmas para fazer lembrar os bons tempos.

O já não tão jovem rapaz, beirando seus trinta e cinco anos, não conseguia mais ficar de pé. Cambaleou cegamente ao encontro da cama veterinária. Chorava mais do que o corpo podia, os pulmões fracos de tantos soluços, a alma em pedaços com tanta tristeza.

Queria que tudo voltasse. Fantasmas, espectros, vilões e amigos. A casa; carro; palco; parque, cheios de gente. Gente que conhecia, gente que chamava de amigos. Tudo se esvaiu. Desde o começo achou aquela gente com algo de diferente, mas não são as diferenças que fazem os amigos?

Ou semelhanças.

Medo; fome; anti-preocupação-para-com-problemas-ocasionados-apenas-pela-mania-do-homem-em-criar-problemas-para-si-mesmos; sorriso. Amizade.

Para Salsicha a amizade nunca acabava, algumas não acabavam. Será que era isso que eles tinham de diferentes? Porque eles tinham algo de diferente.

Sua mãe, em épocas distantes quando Salsicha não tinha amigos, dissera-o que quando tivesse amigos seria para sempre. Amizade não acaba. Fortalece. Amizade é a única coisa da vida que é para todo o sempre; até aquelas lembranças gostosas de aquecer o coração de um amigo já falecido serviam como prova de que a amizade não acabava. Nunca se esquece dos amigos, nem eles de você. Principalmente aqueles que fizeram parte de boa quantia de sua vida.

Nem tudo era para sempre. Ou quase. Até aquele momento Scooby-Doo estivera ali. Com ele. No trabalho como vigia noturno; no apartamento minúsculo; no parque vazio. Ninguém mais tinha tempo de parar e apreciar a paisagem. Ninguém tinha mais tempo de se divertir. Só eles.

E num dia eles se transformaram em apenas ele. No mesmo trabalho, no mesmo apartamento, no mesmo parque, na mesma cozinha, no mesmo restaurante. Toda manhã e toda noite era um presente e uma visita no veterinário. Conversar sobre o dia, sobre o novo gosto da batata, sobre coisas que ninguém mais conversava.

Conversavam sobre o Fred, sobre a Daphne, sobre a Velma. Como eles estariam, que eles não tinham tempo para ligar e só, que se veriam e fariam uma festa como antigamente. Juntos. Como amigos. Para sempre amigos, unidos e felizes.

"Desculpe senhor Rogers, mas tem que assinar as papeladas. O senhor planeja um enterro?"

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Sem "Salsicha", apenas "Norville". Sozinho em uma clínica veterinária, com o amigo sem brilho nos olhos. O nome "Scoobert-Doo" reluzindo como última luz.

O empresário do famoso jogador de futebol-americano que vivia dizendo que o mesmo estava ocupado. Milhares de mensagens na agenda eletrônica da riquíssima jornalista sem serem respondidos. Pesquisas sobre o novo número da bibliotecária mais famosa do mundo casada com o atual presidente da França.

Sozinho vestido de preto. Um furgão velho como pano de fundo. Lembranças ainda boas de todos que o esqueceu. Chorando no enterro de seu inseparável e melhor amigo.

Esqueceram de te dizer Salsicha. Nem tudo é para sempre. Só se for recíproco.

* * *

-

É, essa ideia (mais precisamente o último pequeno parágrafo) estava latejando em minha mente e _tive_ de escrever. Agora posso terminar a minha one-shot de Death Note.

Gostei do resultado final, mesmo que não acredite que acabou assim. Provavelmente o Scooby-Doo morreu de câncer. Sei lá, é porque a maioria dos Pastores Alemães morrem assim e ele é de uma raça "parente".

Espero mesmo que a criadora não imaginou isso o.o

Tomara que gostem e, por favor, **reviews**!

Jaa ne!


End file.
